Planes
The Planes Although not a completely accurate model, the planes are most easily represented as discs, each about half the size of the previous one. Each plane represents a more "refined" version of the previous plane, starting from the bottom up. Legend says that those who created the planes used each as a new "draft," experimenting with new ideas until deciding on the current state of life in the mortal plane. Planar travel is fairly unique in that jumping to a higher or lower plane merely sends an individual to the same location in that new plane. Each plane is more or less a rough version of the next one, meaning jumping from a planet will usually result in landing on another planet, even though one might jump from land to water in some instances. Lower planes are far more rough and may lack many details and features of higher planes. The Abyss The lowest and first plane. The abyss is nothingness. There is no air, no light, no gravity. There are no creatures and no elements. It's rumored that anything that lingers in the abyss eventually fades to nothingness itself. It's unknown whether the abyss was created or if it simply always was. The White Void The white void is a contrast of the abyss. The white void is pure blinding light and color. The white void is chaotic in nature, having light without a source and color without meaning. No creatures originate from the white void. Energy Plane The energy plane is the origin of magic. It is the first plane with any varying features. The plane itself is visually a slow mix of shades of gray, everything from white to black. The plane is attributed to conjuration spells and positive energy, which is presumably the first actual form of magic. The energy plane is very lightly populated by ghostly wisps made of pure energy, though they seem to have no consciousness, direction, or even a logical beginning or end. Elemental Plane The elemental plane is a violent and dangerous place. While vibrant and colorful, the primal forces of nature and the known elements were first created here. The plane is populated entirely by immortal roaring fires, destructive high-speed winds, flying rocks and metal, and everything else inbetween. Purely elemental creatures inhabit this plane, extremely powerful and ancient beings that represent the elements in their purest form. Astral Plane The astral plane is the first somewhat coherent plane that exists. Though the plane is mostly ghostlike and faint, small formations and islands float through the air. While no complete planets exist, small city-sized asteroids may drift aimlessly, serving as focus points for the creatures that reside there. The creatures that exist in the astral plane are neither living nor dead. Considered ghosts, the creatures are almost mindless, rarely interacting with living beings as they float around to accomplish confusing and incomprehensible tasks. The rest of the plane is like a ghostly mirror of the most abstract version of the mortal world. The astral plane has air and some elemental features such as stone, pools of water, and the occasional fire that burns for no reason. This is the lowest plane with gravity, though the laws of which are subject to change, and the ghostlike residents more often ignore it. Shadow Plane The origin of negative energy and necromancy. The shadow plane resembles a grim and faint monochrome version of the mortal plane. Features are small and dull, but overall bear a resemblance to the layout of the mortal universe. Actual planets exist in predictable locations, and even gray suns burn to provide light. The shadow plane houses the first creatures given flesh and bone, actual living (and undead) creatures that can think and reason. Many mindless undead inhabit this plane, but some creatures are beyond those limits and can reasonably interact with other beings. The First World The first world is considered the first draft of real life. Creatures that are born, grow, live, and die. A first pass, the first world is still extremely untamed and wild. While there is a wealth of variety in all life, most features are exaggerated. Creatures are overly tiny or huge and many are viciously dangerous, with wildly magical properties. Though life evolves and (usually) eventually dies, life spans can be exceptionally long. Planets in the first world are usually overrun by wildlife and fauna. All manner of fey originate from the first world, along with many magical beasts and other strange creatures. The planet of Navijo exists here, an earlier and more primitive version of Monde on the mortal plane. Mortal Plane The mortal plane is the highest standard plane, and therefore the youngest and largest. Though mostly empty space, the same stars and planets are aligned as in the first world. Planets are more tame, with less wild weather and fewer monsters and wild beasts. Life is more diversified, with more species that have reached intelligent levels. Magic is more rare in this plane, seeing it as a newer phenomenon. Monde exists here, a younger version of its equivalent in the first world, Navijo. Nirvana Nirvana lies above the mortal plane, although the means to reach it are mostly unknown. Only certain types of beings and ships are capable of breaching the dimensional border into this plane -- standard spells and ships are not able to do so. It's said to be where souls go when they die. Ethereal Plane While not a normal plane, the ethereal plane is still a tangible location. It stretches from the mortal plane to the astral plane. Because of the physical overlap, those in the ethereal plane are ghostlike, if visible at all. Only special creatures have the ability to reach through the ethereal plane and interact with those on other planes. Higher Planes Purely theory with the occasional hint of evidence, it's believed that other planes exist above the mortal plane. But normal planar travel has not been able to verify such speculation. Outer Planes Other planes also exist outside of the normal scope. These are called outer planes, where outsiders such as demons and angels come from. Little is actually known about them, since most outsiders do not share extensive knowledge of these planes. Actual travel, while not impossible, is apparently quite difficult since it would contradict the normal rules of planar travel.